the question part 2
by Shadow fairy princess
Summary: here is the second part of the question. Antonio has gone to Alfred to ask for his blessing before asking Arthur a special question
Author's note : hi everyone I would like to say I'm so very sorry for this part of the question took ages to post. The reason for that happing is the fact that my laptop wiped everything off and I had to start again and life got in the way ,so here I am and now here is part 2 of the question.

\- Beep, Beep ,Be- " hello Toni how are you ?" " Hi Arthur I'm fine you ok you sound like you're out of breath" " oh I'm just taking a breather from dancing practice but after I have spoken to you I will be getting back at practice". While Arthur was talking Antonio went off in a little day dream of Arthur dancing in a sexy dress just for him in his room before things got hot and messy, just as things were getting steamy Arthur's voice broke though the dream. " Antonio , Antonio love are you there?" came Arthur worried voice " yes I'm still here" Antonio said while thinking how much Arthur worries is sweet.

From the beginning of the phone call Antonio gained the confidence to ask Arthur " hey Arthur would you be able to come round mine for 6 after your dance practice? " sure I can do that, oh I have to go I'll see you at 6 have a wonderful day love" Arthur replied " ok bye and don't forget to have a drink" " I won't bye" and with that the phone called ended.

After looking at his phone for 5 minutes Antonio was thinking about how was he going to ask Arthur's brother for his blessing. Not long after thinking this the phone went off again, only this caller gave Antonio a burst of fear, " hello Alfr-" Antonio began but was cut off by the voice on the other end " Antonio meet me at the school in 10 minutes that should not be a problem right?" " no Alfred I can so that" " good see you at 10 bye" bye" with the meeting in place Antonio only had to face the person that can stop his plan.

Alfred Arthur's older brother who is very friendly and funny but has an obsession with hero's. Well Alfred was kind and caring person if you don't hurt his little brother or any other member of the family well let's say you better run . Well Antonio might be as well be dead as Alfred is very protective of Arthur and asking for Arthur's hand might cause Alfred to go and kill Antonio, well let's get this over with hopefully I won't die Antonio thought.

Walking to Oakwood primary school was a 10 minutes away from the cafe. walking to the reception Antonio noticed Alfred standing by his office window, Once inside Antonio went over the receptionist " good afternoon I am here to see the headmaster mister Jones please" the receptionist nodded and picked up the phone " Mr Jones there is a Mr fernandez carriedo is here to see you" shortly after the receptionist put the phone down and faced Antonio " Mr Jones will be with you in a few Minutes" with that she went back to her work.

While waiting for Alfred. Antonio took out his phone texting Francis and Feliciano about what they had in mind to help him ask Arthur, so far the plan was for them to go to Francis restraint and have a nice meal then after that g o on a walk along the beach . Antonio was half way through the texting Feil when he saw Alfred standing in the door way " afternoon Antonio please this way" Alfred said in a business like tone.

Antonio was shaking like a leaf on the inside anywhere would be better than being near Alfred right now. Even through Antonio was scared like crazy he knew that this was something that needed to be done if he ever wanted a feature with Arthur, once in Alfred's office tension filled the air that you could cut it with knife " please sit down Antonio" was all Alfred said to him.

Antonio felt like he was back in school after doing something wrong and being sent to the head master's office. Alfred for his part was enjoying every moment of scaring Antonio even though he had yet to say anything, as much as he was having fun with scaring Antonio Alfred knew he had to break the ice that had formed in the room.

On the Alfred's desk there were lots of pictures of Arthur from when he was a baby to an older Alfred and Arthur on holiday. Just looking at Arthur's face in the photo was what Antonio needed to ask Alfred for his blessing " I know how much you love Arthur and that you want to protect him" Antonio started " I know that you are his brother and I would like to have your blessing for Arthur's hand, as I am a man of traditions" after saying that Antonio felt like a bit of stress had been lifted of his shoulders.

For a few minutes Alfred did not say anything. Letting the words that have been spoken sink in, ' so Antonio has finely asked me for Arthur's hand well good it about time that they got married' " Antonio from the start I knew that you would look after Arthur and make him happy and I know that with marriage you two will be happier so you have my blessing" Antonio was shocked at first " really I have your blessing?" was all that he could ask. Alfred just nodded his head " Thank you Alfred thank you so much" Antonio said " Antonio I have never seen Arthur as happy before you came in to his life and I can see how much you care for each other" was all Alfred said . Standing up Antonio shook Alfred's hand " Thank you I won't let you down now I only have to ask Arthur" " you're welcome now get going" was all that Alfred said.

Antonio left the building with an air of confidence surrounding him. ' Well now that I have Alfred's blessing all I need to do is ask Arthur' with that in mind Antonio looked at his watch only to find out that he only had a 5 hours till Arthur came round, ' ok I still have time I need to get home and start cleaning the house and make it presentable. With that Antonio headed home.

* Time skip*

It was only a few minutes before Arthur arrived. Everything was set all Antonio had to do was take Arthur to Lovino and Feliciano's restraint, the La rosa in fiore where they will have a nice dinner and Antonio will then propose to Arthur . After sending Francis a text the door bell rang signalling that Arthur arrived, with one last look in the mirror Antonio opened the door.

There in the door way stood Arthur looking beautiful was ever. " hola mi amor how are you this fine evening" Antonio asked while giving Arthur a once over, " I'm fine tired but looking forward tonight though what do you have planned for tonight then love" Arthur replied blushing as red as a tomato " well Arthur we are going to have a nice evening at La rosa in fiore" " really that is a hard restaurant to get in to but then a again we do know the owners" Arthur said. " well lets go" Antonio said.

With that Arthur and Antonio made their way to the restaurant with was only and 20 minutes drive away from Antonio's house. Once parked Antonio took Arthur to the door where they meet Lovino at the reservation desk " Good evening Antonio and Arthur if you would please follow me to your table" Lovino said while opening a second set of door s, the inside of La rosa in filore was beautiful there was two chandeliers hanging from the ceiling the walls had a wonderful crimson wall paper that filled the room with warmth.

Lovino led Arthur and Antonio to a table that over looked the restraint's garden. The table's centre piece had two golden candles surrounded by roses and lily's , once Antonio and Arthur where seated Lovino gave them their menu's " is there anything else you would like" asked Lovino Antonio raised his hand " yes please may we have some flux de fleur rouge please" with a nod Lovino left to get the requested wine.

While waiting for Lovino Antonio asked Arthur what he thought of the surprise. " It's amazing I know that we are friends with the owners as all but how did you get to book a table and everything?" Arthur replied " well I just asked Feil and Lovi about a table and they said yes, it also helps that Francis is the best cook in the country and happens to be our best friends" was all that Arthur got from Antonio. Shortly after Antonio said that Lovino came back with the requested wine " here we are sirs would you like me to pour you some or leave it on the table" " please may we have some Lovino" Arthur asked and with a nod Lovino poured the wine in to the glasses. " are you ready to order" " I am are you Arthur?" Antonio asked " " yes I am please may I have some spaghetti with meatballs please" " Please may I have carbonara thank you lovi" with the orders down Arthur and Antonio started to talk to each other while waiting for their meal to come.

\- Time skip-

After having their main course Arthur and Antonio where going through the desert menu together. Most of the desserts looked and sounded delicious, but after having a big meal Arthur wanted a small pudding or have one to shear with Antonio. Arthur looked up from the menu and looked at Antonio and noticed that he looked very nervous about something " Antonio love are you alright? " Arthur asked hearing Arthur's voice and Antonio looked up at him " oo of course I am Arthur why are you asking" Antonio replied, with a shake of his head Arthur said " you are sweating bullies and you have a nervous twitch so what is wrong" " nothing have you decided what you wanted" Antonio answered avoiding the question entirely.

Arthur of course was starting to get annoyed but he did not voice his annoyance to Antonio and ruin a wonderful evening. With a nod of his head Arthur as Lovino " please may I have gelato with Strawberry chocolate and mint please " " I have the same as Arthur please " Antonio said. While Arthur was not looking Antonio have a small box to Lovino, who took it with no questions but had a twinkle in his eye hurrying to the kitchen quickly to tell Francis the desert and Feil to get everything ready.

When Lovino was gone Antonio turned to Arthur with a big smile and feeling a whole lot more confident in himself. reaching over the table Antonio held Arthur's hands and said " Arthur mi amor what would you like most in the world" Antonio asked Arthur looked surprised by the question but could not help but look down at their hands and feel his cheeks getting warm as he said " I would like to be with you for as long as I live" Arthur said with a blush.

Antonio smiled at Arthur answer and gave him a wink. Before Lovino arrived to the table Antonio saw Feil reaching out to turn the lights down to a more romantic feel, " then I hope you will enjoy your desert Arthur" Antonio said and just has he said that Lovino arrived and placed the deserts on the table on the table.

" I will thank you" Arthur said before noticed a small black box on top of his gelato. Reaching out for the box Arthur had a mixture of feelings going through him, opening the box Arthur raised his hand to his mouth and was shocked looking up at Antonio Arthur saw him on his Knee " Arthur you are the most Clumsy grumpy person I have meet but beside all that I think you are sweet and caring person I have meet will you do me the honour of marrying me" Antonio asked. Arthur was crying but they were not tears of sadness no they were of happiness, " Yes Yes YES I will marry you" Arthur said wile jumping in to Antonio's arms .

pulling from the kiss Antonio put the ring on Arthur's finger. Lovino Feliciano and Francis came over and coagulated the couple, " you all knew about this?" Arthur asked them " of course we did why would we not Lovino said " so when is the wedding " Feliciano asked Arthur and Antonio looked at each other and said " not sure yet but we know it will be in the summer".

Arthur looked at his ring and turned to Antonio " this has to be the best night of my life" Antonio replied " well I made your wish come true your mine and I am not letting you go" and with that their lips met in a passionate kiss.


End file.
